


don't make me dream of you

by kalothetic



Series: Enstars oneshots [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 7k+ words of fluff and kisses, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, furthering the Koganatsu agenda, this is all just drabbles based on kissing prompts I liked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: Prompts ;Small kisses littered across the others face. // A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss. // - A breathy demand: "kiss me". // wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift. // a hello/goodbye kiss that is giving without thinking. // sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss. // Kisses in the rain. // pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each others lips.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Enstars oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775923
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	don't make me dream of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empvthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empvthy/gifts).



> This is not my best because there isn't as much effort put into the descriptions and stuff but to be fair, this was all just self indulgence and was meant to remain buried in the drafts but my love for my girlfriend yet again possess me to post more Koganatsu so,,,,  
> I love you lots Kira smh <3

\- Small kisses littered across the others face. // Established relationship. 

Natsume has a short fuse. 

that was no secret. Koga may act like he does, but in most situations he actually manages to hold himself together better than Natsume. He could also be far more patient than Natsume if he has to, meanwhile Natsume instantly snaps at anything that bothers him, and isn't afraid to resort to violence. It's actually quite brave of him considering he can't hold his ground in a fight because of how physically weak he is, but as long as there are objects around him he can handle himself.

It's really easy to tick off Natsume and Koga finds it amusing sometimes. Though he wouldn't do it on purpose, there are times he says the wrong thing or brings up the wrong topics and it annoys Natsume.

Although Natsume would never say anything back to hurt Koga, or grab the nearest book and fling it at him, he has other ways of expressing his annoyance.

Such as the silent treatment.

"are you still mad at me?" it's been a little over fifteen minutes, it should have expired by now.

But judging by the silence he was met with and Natsume completely ignoring that Koga even said anything, it seems like this time it wasn't gonna end as quickly.

"ah c'mon on, how long are you gonna stay mad at me for?"

The same silence, nothing but the quiet sound of Natsume's clicking on his phone screen.

Koga sighed as he realized he'd have to take drastic measures. He got up from where he was sitting on a chair and towards the couch Natsume was on and stood in front of him for a few seconds. Testing something.

When Natsume didn't even look up at him and continued to ignore his existence, Koga grabbed his face and turned it up towards him - ignoring the annoyed expression on Natsume's face - before leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek. He didn't linger for a second before moving to a different spot, and then another, peppering kisses all over his cheek. Then started kissing any part of his face. Eyes, nose, forehead, just avoiding his lips.

The only sounds coming from Natsume were whines of protest, but Koga wasn't going to stop until he gets Natsume to say a proper sentence and end the silent treatment.

Koga leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck, which caught Natsume off guard and he let out a high pitched yelp before it turned into laughter. Koga himself started smiling against Natsume's neck as he continued pressing kisses on every inch of skin.

"stOP!" Natsume exclaimed, although it sounded too light hearted for it to be serious, but Koga still pulled away.

The moment they made eye contact, they both burst into laughter again.

A few seconds later, it died down into a peaceful silence. Koga leaned in slowly and finally pressed a kiss to Natsume's lips. He felt Natsume smile slowly into the kiss and returned the gesture.

When they pulled apart, Koga asked, "still mad at me?"

Natsume's smile didn't falter, "yeS, I aM. Maybe you should kiss me some more and I'll consider forgiving yOU".

Well, how could Koga refuse?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
\- A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss. // newly established relationship. 

It was unexpected, or maybe Koga just didn't expect it. 

Although he probably should have. 

They were the only two in the light music club room at the current moment, but they knew Rei would come back at any minute. Natsume walked in claiming he was here to see his Rei-niisan and acted pleasantly surprised to see Koga here instead, as if he didn't know, and didn't come for him before anything else.

Koga was being teased. He could tell, he'd gotten used to Natsume's attitude when he's messing with Koga, just not to the teasing itself.

Although one thing he did learn is how to take what he wants regardless of how Natsume pulls the strings, it's why when Natsume innocently stated that since Rei isn't around, he might as well take his leave, Koga didn't hesitate to grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a kiss.

He only hesitated after feeling the warmth against his lips. It's always been like this so far, he's confident until he actually makes the move, then he feels like he did something wrong almost. He pulls away, not putting much distance between him and Natsume, almost as if he was silently asking if it's okay.

He's been reassured so many times yet he still does it.

Natsume didn't answer with words this time, instead grabbing the back of Koga's head and pulling him into a kiss filled with energy that's the opposite of Koga's. Natsume's kisses were passionate and fearless, much like Natsume himself. It's only a few seconds in that Koga could feel the other boys tongue on his lips, and he opens his mouth trying to match the pace.

The position they were standing in started growing uncomfortable, their height difference and Natsume leading the kiss giving Koga neck pains he could vaguely feel beneath all the layers of heat. So he blindly tried leading Natsume backwards a few steps hoping to find a wall to pin him against, a place Koga could support his weight on, but they forgot Rei leaves his coffin laying around and it resulted in both of them tripping and falling backwards.

Natsume fell on the coffins hard, closed lid and Koga fell on top of him, pushing the air out of his lungs on impact. "you're heaVY!" he wheezed out, trying to push Koga off of him. It's bad enough his back got a hit he's gonna feel for a few days now, to have Koga crush him from the front as well.. 

Koga wanted to get up on his feet and help Natsume up but he didn't act fast enough, and all he could do was freeze in place when he saw and heard the door open and Rei suddenly stand there.

A few awkward seconds of Rei's gaze flicking back and forth between Natsume and Koga and the uncomfortable looking position they ended up in while the two try everything possible to avoid eye contact with him passed by.

The silence was finally broken, "... On my coffin?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
\- A breathy demand: "kiss me" // Established relationship.

Koga could be incredibly unfair.

Turns out he's actually pretty good at video games, especially anything involving shooting, so Natsume naturally started asking Koga to play video games with him.

At first, he would let Koga win on purpose because he still hadn't gotten a hang of it and kept getting increasingly angrier with every loss. However, it seems now Koga is the one who has to let Natsume win on purpose, because he manages to surpass him sometimes and it annoys Natsume who hates losing more than anything.

After a few more times, things got heated between them. They caught on to the fact that sometimes the other would let them win on purpose and that's a big kick in the pride. They started placing bets before starting up the games.

At first they were silly things, such as Koga saying Natsume has to let Koga pick the movie they watch afterwards, or Natsume saying he gets to pick the restaurant they order food from. Then the more they get into it, the more they raise the stakes.

They should have drawn the line when Natsume told Koga he gets to have make him do anything Natsume wants the entire day if he wins and then he did, but maybe Koga is still hoping to get payback on that..

This time however, neither had any particularly evil plans in mind.

But Natsume was craving some affection and Koga wasn't giving any the entire day, so Natsume figured this was one way to get him to initiate something.

"If I wiN, you will fulfill one request I ask of yOU"

It sounded fair enough. Koga went with the same, not having the energy to think of something in return. And besides, one request only, it can't be as bad as the time Natsume had Koga fulfilling all kinds of requests for the entire day. He will never live down the embarrassment of when Natsume made Koga compliment Kaoru, but also because Kaoru is not letting him live it down either, taking every chance to remind him of it. Then he told Rei and Adonis about it and Rei was just as bad. Adonis found it to be a kind gesture and said they shouldn't tease Koga about it so much or Kaoru may never get another compliment from him again. Koga didn't have the heart to tell Kaoru it was basically a dare from Natsume's side just to annoy Koga. 

Koga's lack of enthusiasm extended to his gameplay as well, as he lost almost immediately into the round.

Natsume directed a questioning gaze towards Koga, setting the controller down. Koga put his own down as well and stretched his arms, as if he's actually done tiring work and didn't die 3 minutes into the match. "I lost." he stated, very obviously.

"I can see thAT"

Koga turned to face Natsume and smirked at him. "and your request?"

Natsume felt a little disappointed Koga didn't put up a fight at all, it felt like he gained this way too easily. But he decided not to think about it too much and instead scooted closer towards Koga until there was only a few inches of space between them and they could feel the others hot breath on their face.

"kiss mE.." he whispered softly. Koga wondered why he had to be dramatic about it through a game instead of just... Kissing him, like he always does. But he figured maybe he's not the only one feeling out of it today, and he lost fair and square (almost).

So he leaned in and closed the distance between them, a soft kiss exchanged in a soft atmosphere.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
\- wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift. // Established relationship. 

Koga's language of love differs from others.

Koga doesn't know how to go out and buy gifts, it doesn't work for him. What would he get? What if his partner doesn't like it but pretends to? What's a gift that would actually be useful, last long and be appropriate? For example, a blender would be useful and last long but not exactly an ideal gift. It just doesn't sit right with him.

He's done the alternative, which is getting chocolates and stuff like that way too many times now it's lost its meaning. You can only gift a person chocolates so many times until they no longer even like the taste.

So both are out of question.

Through the time of being in a relationship with Natsume, Koga had gotten more comfortable with being open about his feelings and expressing both physically and verbal affections. He doesn't hesitate before pulling the other boy into hugs or kisses anymore. He doesn't feel embarrassed and stutter for five minutes before managing out an 'I love you'. He gives compliments with full confidence and has even grown to like PDA, after all, when you're dating the prettiest boy out there it's hard not to show off.

He knew things like that were more than enough for Natsume. Natsume did not need Koga wasting money on random items to be sure Koga loves him. He can see it in the way Koga looks at him, in the way he holds him, the way he speaks to him. It's obvious in every action and every whisper. He's not after anything else.

Koga knows this, yet there are still certain events that require gifts. For example, he can't really gift Natsume a kiss, a hug, and an 'I love you' for his birthday now, can he? Neither can he do that on Valentine's day. Or Christmas. Or New years. Okay, maybe on New Year's a kiss after the countdown would be good enough, but not with the rest of the holidays and stuff!

It took some thinking, but Koga managed to figure something out.

Natsume likes it the best when Koga is just being himself and expressing his feelings. He prefers it over any object he could ever be given. So Koga found a way to combine both.

He's thought about it before, back when he was still awkward about the whole relationship, so he never actually went through with it. Now seems like the perfect time.

If there's anything Koga is perfect at and has full confidence in, it's his musical skills. He knows that as soon as he has his guitar in hands, he's an unstoppable force.

He has an incredible talent for conveying his feelings into every note he plays. He pours his heart and soul into his music, after all. He never misses a beat.

So when he grabbed his guitar, and placed his fingers on the strings, it was easy to start. To play a melody expressing all what his words couldn't, all what no money could afford.

The sound foreign to his own ears, he's never entered this territory. His instrument had gotten used to the loud and powerful rock and roll tunes he'd come up with, that something on the more soft end of the spectrum was an entirely different experience for both of them. But it's not an unpleasant one. The song was coming from Koga after all, so it contained his essence, his usual touch. You could feel the roughness around the edges through listening to the tune, but there was also love. So much of it.

He loves music. He loves Natsume.

There's no better way he could express his love for his favorite person than through his passion.

And when the last note echoed as his fingers hovered above the strings, he felt a smile tug on his lips. It was perfect.

He hoped Natsume would like it as much as he did.

This song would never make it into Undead's hands. No one else has to know about it. Almost as if it's sacred. This is one of his best pieces, yet he wants it to remain for one person only. Like no one else deserves to hear it, no one else worthy enough for each tug of strings that came from Koga's heart.

He always pours his heart into what he creates, but this one was different. It held a different type of fire, different kind of passion. This wasn't made to hype a crowd and have them scream out their adoration for him and his unit. This was made to express his love for his partner. This is for him, and him only.

Despite knowing Natsume would love it - because he always makes sure to tell Koga how much he loves everything he makes - he still felt nervous when he sat down in front of him and got into a comfortable position with his guitar.

He had told Natsume he wanted to show him something, and dragged him to the light music club room. He had also told the Aoi twins to not enter under any circumstances because he wanted no interruptions. Natsume looked so confused when he was suddenly told he had to be in the clubroom, but let himself get pulled along by Koga. Like the moon being pulled by the tide, Natsume did not think twice before following blindly.

So here he was, settled down on the floor in front of Koga, eyes wide in curiosity and anticipation.

'this is for you', Koga had told him. Something made specifically for him. By Koga.

Natsume didn't question, he just sat in complete silence and full attention.

Koga took a deep breath, before he started playing.

Each sound blissful, a euphoric melody. The first thing Natsume registers is that this is different from anything else he's heard Koga play, the second thing is that Koga's cheeks took a pink tint and it was awfully adorable.

Natsume found himself immersed in the sound (and the sight), and closed his eyes to melt into it more. (there goes the sight).

He could definitely feel something. He can't place a finger on what this strange feeling he's feeling spread from his chest to his stomach is, making his heart do flips and a zoo go off in his guts. He wants to say it's love, but it feels different this time. Not in any bad way at all, just a new sensation he isn't used to. 

It's almost overwhelming.

The last note is played and silence falls after the ringing of the final string.

Natsume opens his eyes and is met with Koga's gaze, his face betraying his attempt at holding himself together and a questioning, look almost begging is all over his expression, waiting for Natsume to say something and assure him.

There's a lot Natsume wanted to say, but he couldn't string together two words to say something proper. Instead, he grabbed Koga's face and pressed their lips together harshly. A surprised noise left Koga as his eyes widened, barely able to keep up with Natsume's pace, the kiss was rough with passion but it was also full of happiness. A silent expression of his joy, his gratitude, his appreciation, his love. Koga could feel all of it.

He pushed his guitar off his lap and to the side, not caring over the loud sound it made on impact with the floor for once, all he cared about was wrapping his arms around Natsume's waist and pulling him onto his lap.

Natsume moved along easily, straddling Koga and kissing him more comfortably. They're both in need of air and are trying to take in any breaths of oxygen they can when their lips separate for a split second before they're back on each other again.

This was the roughest Natsume's kissed Koga before, except the difference between his usual aggressive kisses is that he's not purposely trying to suffocate Koga this time. He's just genuinely happy and excited and not knowing how else to express it other than kissing Koga senseless.

Natsume's grip around Koga's neck tightened as he pressed even closer to him, and Koga was dizzy with his own feelings.

Only when Natsume's lungs ached for a proper inhale of air did he finally pull away from Koga, giving them a chance to catch their breath.

After a few seconds of silence, Koga spoke up first. "so.. I take it you liked it?"

Natsume smiled at him, before kissing him again in response.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
\- a hello/goodbye kiss that is giving without thinking. // Established relationship.

Natsume is cheesy.

It was actually really unexpected for Koga, but he turned out to be so very sappy for somebody who always presents themself as suave and cool.

Although Koga had somewhat gotten used to the silly pickup lines, and to the way Natsume would randomly crawl into his lap and lay there, or lay his head on his shoulder, or lean against his back, or hold onto his arm, or really any other form of physical affection that puts Koga somewhere between wanting to go 'AW' outloud and wanting to tease Natsume endlessly about it. (he's still working on getting used to whenever Natsume suddenly stares at him for a little too long, gaze a little too tender, before blurting out a soft 'I love you'. That one actually gets Koga every single time. Is it because Natsume is really cute or because Koga never thought anyone would look at him like that, and didn't think he deserved it, yet he's so grateful somebody could love him enough to direct a gaze so full of love and affections towards him? Who knows. Not Koga).

One of the many sappy things Natsume likes apparently are those quick kisses given upon entrance or before leaving.

Whenever Koga comes to see Natsume, or gets up to leave without giving him one Natsume will start whining about it.

So it became a habit for Koga, a reflex even.

It's part of his nature to instantly kiss Natsume upon walking into the room or before leaving. He doesn't even think twice about it anymore.

Maybe he should start, actually.

Up until now, Koga hadn't landed in any embarrassing situation because whenever he and Natsume are together they're somewhere private on their own. This time however, they weren't.

Undead were standing backstage, discussing some last minute stuff about their live because they go on stage right after Akatsuki's performance ends. Natsume walked up to them, dressed in the usual bright neon colors of Switch's outfit which could catch anybodys eye. He said he just wanted to wish them good luck as he was passing by anyway, and ended up caught in small talk with them.

As soon as the loud music on stage quieted down and was replaced with the cheering of the crowd, Anzu walked up to them and told Undead they're up now.

Kaoru clapped his hands together. "Let's give it our best!"

A proud smirk from Koga, "as always!"

Before leaving, Koga turned around and pressed a quick kiss to Natsume's lips without thinking twice. However, when he pulled away and noticed Natsume's face was exceptionally red this time, the word 'FUCK' rang in his mind.

He slowly turned to face the rest of his unit, already knowing the kind of expression he'd find on each face. And he was right.

Rei had his hand over his mouth, faking shock while also struggling not to laugh. Kaoru looked even more smug than usual, a quiet wolf whistle was directed towards Koga and he physically had to hold himself back from saying anything. And Adonis was his only bit of salvation, as his expression only changed into a mildly confused one at why the other two were making those faces.

"I had no idea you possessed such a soft side, doggie.." Rei said, wiping away a fake tear and Koga felt like slapping him out of existence but he's sure his glare is doing much considering how hot he feels his face burn.

Natsume had gave up and buried his hands into his face from the beginning, nor wanting to face anybody.

Just as Koga was about to say something about how they all need to learn how to mind their own business (not you, Adonis, you're an angel and we're thrilled to have you here), Anzu showed up again. "Guys! You're gonna be late!" she exclaimed and they all forgot about the situation as panic kicked it and they all started fixing their appearance quickly before apologising to her and heading towards the stage.

When Natsume headed back to where Switch were, he was instantly greeted with a loud "AWWW" from both Tsumugi and Sora and sighed as he realized they saw the situation happen too. While Undead put it behind them in favor of putting on a great performance, Natsume had to sit here and suffer the teasing of his own unitmates now.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
\- sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss. // what is the opposite of an established relationship?

It was at the graduation party.

Their senpais are leaving now, and as much as they all hate to admit, it's not going to be the same without them.

Souma spent the entire event trying not to cry, wanting to put on his strongest front to show Kuro and Keito he can handle things on his own. They've done so much to take care of him and raise him into a strong warrior, he can't show that he's already feeling lost and they haven't even left yet. 

Midori looked like he was even sadder than usual, which not many expected considering how much he claimed Chiaki bothered the fuck out of him. His everyday wouldn't be the same if he didn't walk into school and got greeted by either the sight of Kanata soaking in the fountain or Chiaki loudly calling his name and running towards him with a smile so bright it could rival the sun.

Tsukasa wasn't strong enough to not cry. Leo and Izumi acted like they were never going to see each other again and started saying the most dramatic shit, telling Tsukasa how proud they are of him and how they're so certain he's going to lead Knights down the right path. Tsukasa didn't want to be affected by it at first, telling himself he'll still see them, then remembered they're both going to Florence and started sobbing while Ritsu sat there and lamented over the fact that he could have been graduating right now too if he hadn't slept so much in class.

Mika ran off halfway through, not able to hold himself together and also not wanting to breakdown in front of Shu. Shu hadn't noticed, caught up in a ton of other stuff in the messy graduation ceremony, but Arashi did notice and was caught between going after her best friend to comfort him or to stay here and say goodbye to her seniors. Instead she'd just take a break to text him and check up on him every few minutes. She did inform Shu of where Mika had ran off to after he had freetime and couldn't find him. She knew he'd be okay when Shu went after him. 

Tori was another one who couldn't not cry. He was already sensitive enough as it is, and he was so attached to Eichi, to know he won't walk into the student councils office and find him there in his usual chair and he'd run towards him and hug him was an overwhelming fact. Wataru panicked when he saw Tori cry and started pulling all sorts of shit from up his sleeve to distract him. Literally. It actually worked and Tori got so confused he stopped crying when Wataru pulled out like 5 doves and a rabbit.

Speaking of rabbits, Ra*bits had a hard time saying goodbye for now too. Except it was Nazuna who cried and the rest had to try and reassure him they'll be fine.

Natsume didn't want to admit it, but seeing Tsumugi graduating did a number on him. He'd held back on saying so many of these things for so long, choosing all kinds of hurtful remarks and curses instead, but he truly cares about Tsumugi and considers him an important part of Switch, an important friend. He allowed himself to be honest just for today, and tell Tsumugi he was proud of him and who he's become. Sora was quiet almost the whole time, Natsume and Tsumugi's usually bright colors were a lot darker today and it was affecting him, but he wanted to keep a smile on his face for them.   
"Sora will take good care of Shishou, Senpai!" Sora had told Tsumugi, making him laugh and Natsume gets flustered.  
After a while, Natsume walked away from Tsumugi. Seeing how he got caught up in conversation with Eichi and Rei, and didn't want to hold him back. Sora ran off to where 2wink were, leaving Natsume all alone.

Seeing Rei standing with Tsumugi and Eichi, and Kaoru over with Kanata and Chiaki, and Adonis with Souma, it led Natsume to wondering where Koga was and how he was doing.

So he went off searching for him.

It didn't take long to find Koga. Because it was more like Koga had found him instead. Natsume felt somebody grab his wrist and turn him around, and made instant eye contact with another pair of amber eyes.

Koga's expression was unreadable, and his body language conveyed something different from his usual attitude. He seemed almost vulnerable.

"Koga?" Natsume looked at him questioningly. He knew that no matter how much he denied it, Koga cared a lot about both Rei and Kaoru, and even though he still had Adonis, it wouldn't be the same without them.

Koga kept telling himself he doesn't care. That it's not the end of the world and that he'll still see those two annoying bastards all the time, but it wouldn't fill the void they'll leave behind. Koga won't walk into the light music club room to find Rei sleeping in his coffin, or drinking tea with the Aoi twins (which he promised Rei he'll take care of now). It wouldn't feel right if they don't gather for practice and have to spend almost an hour trying to get Kaoru to come.

He cried a little, but no one has to know that. He went to the bathroom to get it out of his system, so he doesn't get teased and also so he proves to Rei he's strong enough to handle himself on his own.

But if he's gotten anything out of this, it's that he has no grip on the passing of time. That one day, he'll be with this unit as a whole, and the next they'll be split in half. That he doesn't know when he'll lose what he has, and everything will fall through his fingers as if he's holding water. It can only last for so long.

So he doesn't want to wait anymore. To say the things he wants to say, and to do the things he wants to do.

He doesn't know when he'll lose what he has left.

In the heat of the moment, he feels regret. He didn't appreciate Kaoru as a senpai enough, he never told Rei he's grateful for him enough.

He wants to tell the people he still has by his side how he feels. He spent a good fifteen minutes telling Adonis how much he appreciates him as his friend, and how they're going to be fine and continue kicking ass together. He hugged the twins and told them he'll make sure to be a good senpai to them, like Rei was. He knows how much they need it. 

Now, he has something else to tell someone. 

He knows he started blabbering right off the bat. Not knowing how to form proper sentences and too overwhelmed with too many emotions to care about keeping up a front. He knows he said more then intended, and with every time Natsume's eyes widen more and his cheeks turn darker, he knows he should stop. He's said enough. But he can't. Things he's kept locked up for two years now, things he's wanted to say now unable to stop once he's started. He wants him to not have any doubts. To know Koga is being so, so honest with him. 

When he ran out of things to say, he finally decided the best way to end it is with what he should have summarised it all with. 

"I love you". 

Natsume didn't think today could get any more overwhelming. He didn't know how to react or what to say or do and he felt so small under Koga's intense gaze. 

He felt exposed. 

He didn't want to do this here in the open, even though no one is paying them any attention, everyone too busy with their own friends and seniors. But he would still feel more comfortable somewhere private.

This time, it's Natsume who grabs Koga's wrist to drag him somewhere else. A corner away from the crowd, where it's dark and quiet and just the two of them.

There's silence and Natsume wishes it wasn't his own heartbeat he could hear hammering in his ears.

He's bad with words and he's bad with feelings and he's bad at so many things, he can't understand why Koga could ever fall in love with him.

But it wasn't as if he didn't feel the same, he just planned on never saying anything.

"I love you tOO".

He thinks it's enough. He hopes it is. Koga confessed, and Natsume confirmed he feels the same. Should he have also gone in depth? His mind is working enough for that.

But he thinks, that judging by the smile that slowly spread on Koga's face - full of relief, full of happiness - that maybe it was enough.

He knew what came next, yet it still didn't help his heart calm down any less when he felt Koga's cold hands hesitantly cup his hot face.

And keep pulling him close until they met in the middle.

There really is nothing stronger than the feeling of kissing the person you've fantasized about kissing for so long. Like every dream just became a reality, and nothing else mattered right now.

Time may be running out quickly, but in that moment it felt frozen.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
\- Kisses in the rain. // not an established relationship but they're whipped

The sound of laughter blends with the sound of harsh rain hitting the ground and resonating against the forming puddles. The streets are almost completely empty, away from everyone's judgment. Not that they really cared at this point. 

Koga felt free, he can't remember the last time he didn't feel a weight on his shoulders holding him down, and instead could allow himself to indulge in things like this and laugh without a care. He can't remember a single problem in his life at the current moment, the rain that drenched him washing away all his worries as it falls to the ground, burying them within the wet dirt. 

They both needed to just get out and have fun. It's 3 in the morning and they have school in a few hours, they should be sleeping but they didn't care. Only an hour after they were out in the streets did thunder strike and rain started falling. In any other circumstance, Koga would have gotten angry and irritated over getting so wet and the possibility of catching a cold and all of it, all of it would have had him punching the air. 

But this time it didn't. How could he get angry at mother nature when as soon as the first drop of rain landed on Natsume's face, his expression lit up in something he could only compare to childlike innocence. Looking up at the sky with wide eyes and a smile slowly tugging on his face. He's never been out in the rain, is what Koga understood. 

It's not exactly an ideal fantasy, but there's something in the human brain that will crave getting drenched in the cold rain while not caring about consequences. Just standing there and letting it rain over you. 

He got so excited over the rain. Something so simple that no one even thinks twice about anymore, got him behaving like a toddler. His laughter that kept getting brighter the stronger the rain got, and he knows his mother would be so upset if she saw him come back looking like a wet mop but she'd also be upset if she found out he snuck out at 3 am, there's just some things she doesn't need to know about.

It was contagious. Koga's confusion over Natsume's reaction had him trying so hard to discover what was so nice about the rain, but he didn't get anything out of it except that he and Natsume had completely different childhoods. Playing out in the rain and jumping into mud puddles and falling onto the ground and getting bruises all over his knees and chasing after frogs and annoying beehives, all of these things were a regular part of Koga's everyday life as a kid. But maybe Natsume never got to enjoy those things.

It's okay. They have all the time in the world. Koga can take him anywhere he wants to be and show him anything he wants to see and do whatever his heart desires with him if it would make him laugh and smile like that all the time.

Natsume's attention was directed back to Koga suddenly, his expression still bright as he looks at him. Koga smiles back.

The red haired boy takes a few steps towards Koga and places a hand in his, moving backwards and tugging him along. Koga follows.

When they stop, they had barely covered any distance, but it felt otherwise considering how close their bodies suddenly are. How close their lips are.

Natsume looks him in the eye for a moment, before closing his own and leaning in to also close the gap between them.

Koga tastes like the rain, is what Natsume's brain supplies intelligently. The rain doesn't even have a taste in particular, maybe it's just Koga's lips. Whatever it is, it's intoxicating.

Everything in Natsume's brain shuts down and all he can think of is Koga. Koga surrounded his thoughts and his feelings and his heart and his body and his entire being. Mentally and physically, all he can feel is Koga. Under the cold rain, as the wind blows by, he still feels hot. His body burning up with passion, desire.

Koga wraps an almost protective arm around Natsume's waist and pulls him impossibly closer. This feels so cheesy, like a scene he'd see in one of those overly dramatic romance films Arashi likes watching for some unknown reason. But he can now understand why she swoons over moments like this, it really is something worth making movies over. He would never admit that out loud, it's way too soft of him, but he truly likes this.

Their first kiss was something straight out of a romance novel. Just as sappy, too.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
\- pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each others lips // newly established relationship.

Natsume loves Koga.

He loves everything about him. Natsume is very observant, his analytical skills being something he prides himself on as it's most definitely better than the average person's.

It's not easy to gain Natsume's love, in any way. He's picky when it comes to people and it'll take a lot to be seen as more than just an experiment to him, something he can mess around with.

After getting hurt so many times, Natsume decided to stop allowing people in so easily.

But once they gain his love and trust, he's the most loyal and most dedicated friend they could have.

He expresses things in his own peculiar way, he himself is rather peculiar, but those who are close to him understand it easily by this point.

One of his ways of showing his appreciation is through analysing the person. He'll pay attention to the smallest of details. What did they push to the side in their plate? How many spoons of sugar did they add in their tea? What songs did they skip and what did they stop to listen to? What's the pattern in the food they usually order? What is the color of the majority of their objects? The small stuff, working his way up to the bigger things.

Koga was no different. Natsume took his time in analysing every detail, and paying attention to every small thing that others would not think twice about. He wants to know everything about him, wants to know what makes him happy and what upsets him. Wants to know what he likes and what he hates.

Koga is not very expressive when it comes to himself is one thing Natsume realized. He doesn't share much about himself or his past. If it's related to his music or to Undead, or even to Leon, he'll talk for hours with no signs of getting tired anytime soon. If it's anything else to do with him, he wouldn't share anything at all, and he's so skilled at redirecting the conversation and turning the tables that sometimes it even slips past Natsume.

It's strange, Natsume thinks. How someone so prideful could hide so much insecurity.

Koga doesn't think much of himself. He knows he has some fantastic musical abilities, but when it comes to himself as a person, he doesn't actually find anything worth bragging over.

He knows he's not exactly Undead's visual, he also knows he's not the nicest either, he's not the most helpful, not the smartest, there's a lot he's not. Or so he thinks. But when he sees how the people praise Undead's two main attractions, Kaoru and Rei on their beauty, and Adonis on his physique, but never him, it's easy to get the hint. When he sees people gushing over how kind Adonis is, how sweet Kaoru is, how warm Rei is, but never him, it's not hard to understand. When he sees everyone else receiving praise that he rarely gets, it's really easy to catch on.

And learn to accept it.

But Natsume doesn't allow that. Koga never mentioned any of this to Natsume, he has no idea how he ever even noticed.

But it's not that bad, really.

Natsume is unpredictable. Koga can never figure out when exactly he's going to sit in his lap, grasp his face, and start showering him in compliments.

Like right now. It happens out of the blue. One moment they're just sitting together, then suddenly Natsume gets up and moves towards Koga. Koga had gotten used to things like this and instantly adjusts his sitting position so Natsume can make himself comfortable on Koga's lap, and the arms that wrap around his waist are almost automatic, pulling him in closer.

Natsume's hands move up Koga's chest slowly, towards his neck, and then land on his face. He stares at him intensely, almost as if he's expecting something.

"what?" Koga speaks up.

"You're stunnING" comes Natsume's reply.

No matter how often Koga will hear words like this from Natsume, he'll still always melt like putty in his hands. His expression softening as he leans in to kiss Natsume so he doesn't say anything more and absolutely destroy him, but Natsume reacts quicker, placing a hand over Koga's mouth to stop him and slowly pushing him back.

Natsume takes matters into his own hands and leans to press a soft kiss on Koga's cheek. "you're beautifUL".  
Another on his cheekbone, "you're talenTED".  
Then his temple, "you're incrediBLE".  
His forehead, "you're amazING".  
His nose, "you're precioUS".  
The corner of his lips, "you're importANT".  
Under his eye, "you're wonderFUL".

There's so much love, so much sincerity in every soft word whispered against his skin, that it reaches his heart and makes it beat faster. Makes him feel like it's true, because Natsume wouldn't lie to him. He was a good actor, but he doubts any amount of acting talent would allow him to speak words with this much honesty and affection.

Then a soft kiss against his lips, "I love yOU".  
And another, "I love yOU".  
And yet another, "I love you so mUCH".

And Koga feels like he could listen to him say that forever, feeling something sting his eyes he shuts them tight and shakes his head before pulling Natsume into a deeper kiss.

They remain like that for a few seconds, lips moving against each other in silence before Koga pulls away and answers.

"I love you too".

He doesn't need the fans or anyone else talking about his charms or his looks or anything as long as he hears it all from Natsume. He knows no one would say it with this much love, this much dedication and honesty. No one else would love him this much.

It's not bad at all, Koga thinks. He could get used to this.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo u wanna ship Koganatsu so bad ooooooo


End file.
